User blog:JKGame/A Trip To My Past: Donald Trump vs Rarity
JK's gonna take you back to the past... To show you his old sh*tty battles that suck ass... Oh hey there. Before we get going with a new Epic Rap Battles of the Universe and the triumphant return of My Little Rap Battles, I decided to give you guys something a bit special. Originally, I was going to post the very first rap battle I ever wrote in general: King Arthur vs Arthur Read. However, I searched high and low for the draft of that battle, and I could not find it. I could try writing it from memory, but there are some lines that I just can't remember. So instead, I'll give you the most recent battle I wrote AND finished before I started posting battles on this very wiki: Donald Trump vs Rarity. This battle was made in February 5, 2017. Are you ready for the potential cringe? 'Cause I sure am! Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF EVERYTHING!!! DONALD TRUMP! VS! RARITY! BEGIN! 'Rarity:' Ugh! What’s with your face?! It’s hideous! And I’m not exaggerating! I’m being absolutely serious! If you think you can win, then your raps would need some flair! It pains me just to take a look at your disgusting hair You, leading a country?! Disgraceful! I’ve never seen someone so foul and hateful! You’ve received a loan from your father, and you wasted it all My rhymes will block your way to victory like your wall I represent generosity, you represent the epitome of greed! After this battle, all your riches will once again become chicken feed! Who would actually think you’ll make America great again?! Just leave this battle and go back to your tower in Manehattan! 'Donald Trump:' Before I start, let me talk about your verse. It wasn’t that great. First of all, it’s Manhattan, not Manehattan. Get your facts straight When it comes down to business, I’m no Sweetie Belle If you worked for me, I’d say, “You’re fired. You don’t serve me well.” I’ll turn you into glue and throw you into a prison cell You don’t need flair in rap. Are you still under the Inspiration spell? You’re such an annoyance that you remind me of that crook Hillary A unicorn giving a kiss to a dragon? Now that’s scary. You’re inferior to me now, ‘cause I’m running this nation I’ll beat you up hard and deport you to the first generation Your name perfectly describes all of your rhymes Because I found only one, ONE good diss in all of your lines! 'Rarity:' (*Gasp*) Are you saying that my rhymes aren’t perfect?! How dare you! If you were my Apprentice, I’d fire you, too! I know how you treat women, it’s downright horrid! I’d stick a cutie mark of your loss right on your racist forehead! You just can’t compete with Rarity! I’m simply too elegant You’ve got an ego larger than the Republican elephant My friends and I are known for our hearts! Prepare to get trumped! Now let’s see your flow again, darling! I think you’re already stumped!'' (Wrong!)'' '''Donald Trump: Stumped? Hah! I’ve got plenty of good disses to throw! I’ll make this battle great again with my much better flow! You think you can win against me?! I don’t think you would You’re too Winter Wrapped up in making yourself look good! With all of my raps, I’m more ferocious than Opalescence the cat I’m a truly formal man, you’re a boring, old fashionista! I’m done with you, now. Your rhymes are just run-of-the-mill Now just get out of my face and go back to Ponyville! WHO WON? NO ONE'S NEXT!! YOU DECIDE!!! Who won? Donald Trump Rarity Battles I was gonna do at the time: (Not right now. I know their matchups now.) Rainbow Dash Vs. Michael Phelps Pinkie Pie Vs. Justinian the Great Peter Parker Vs. Twilight Sparkle Hank Hill Vs. Applejack Fluttershy Vs. ? (I honestly don’t know yet.) I'll definetely have more of these, so stay tuned. Category:Blog posts